Con la pareja equivocada
by Krys'ells
Summary: Colaboración con Fayriz. Bella y Alice, un par de amigas solteras en busca de ese alguien especial. Una cita doble, a ciegas, las llevará al amor, pero... ¿Serán las parejas correctas? HUMANOS. BxE


Bueno, chicas/os, aquí estoy de nuevo y con fic nuevo :D Pero, a diferencia del otro, éste no lo hago yo sola, sino que lo hacemos mi amiga Fayriz y yo. Yo escribo la parte de Bella y ella, la de Alice ;) ¡Espero que les guste la combinación!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida SM y la narración por parte de Alice le pertenece a Fayriz (la de Bella es completamente mía), nosotras solo jugamos un poco con los personajes.

* * *

**

— ¡Tía Bella, tía Bella! — Chilló Lily emocionada tirando de mi pantalón. Miré hacia abajo y la miré interrogante.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lily? — pregunté intrigada al verla comenzar a dar saltitos con sus manitas juntas. Ésta niña está pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice, pensé con cierto tono de diversión.

— ¿Me compras una muñeca? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Por favor! — pidió sin dejar de dar saltar. Era la clara imagen de como se vería Rosalie con la actitud de Alice, aunque, claro, en miniatura.

— Mmm... — Fingí pensarlo por unos segundos, llevando un dedo a mi mentón y frunciendo el ceño. La escuché hacer un sonido de queja y no pude evitar que una sonrisa de dibujara en mis labios. — Está bien, Lillian... — accedí. — Pero solo una, ¿ok?

— Está bien... — Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Me carcajeé internamente. No podía negar ser hija de Rosalie Hale, era la exacta copia. Excepto por lo hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía y sus ojos marrones claros, rasgos heredados de Emmett.

— Muy bien, pequeña. Así me gusta — dije sonriéndole, sabía que eso la pondría peor. Bufó y se dio la vuelta, haciendo que sus hermosos rizos rubios bailaran en el aire, emprendiendo su camino hacia el área de juguetes de la tienda en la cual nos encontrábamos.

Suspiré y seguí arrastrando el carrito de compras por el pasillo de las pastas. Hoy haría lasaña, esperaba que a Alice le agradara la idea. Bueno, sabía que le agradaría, esa enana comía por tres personas además de ella y con eso no me refiero a que está embarazada, aunque parece estarlo. Podía asegurar que ella no era capaz de pasar media hora sin comer aunque fuera un dulce. Bueno, no la culpaba tampoco. Era demasiado hiperactiva, de algún lugar debía sacar toda esa energía, ¿no?

_Aproximadamente media hora más tarde..._

— Pero tía... — gimoteó Lillian abrazando al oso de peluche que decía recordarle a su papá. — Dijiste que solo una muñeca, así que solo tomé una — dijo levantando el objeto mencionado. — Pero no dijiste que no podía tomar peluches — acotó frunciéndome el ceño y tensando la mandíbula.

— Con ''una muñeca'' me refería a ''un solo juguete'' — aclaré mirándola con seriedad. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y me fulminó con la mirada. Enarqué una ceja en expresión retante por su actitud y ella desvió la mirada, cruzándome de brazos.

— Tía Alice me lo compraría... — murmuró. Chica lista. Sabía que mi competencia con Alice por ser su tía favorita. Dios, era tan manipuladora y chantajista como su madre; no se detenía hasta obtener lo que quería. Aunque bueno, así fue que Rosalie terminó casada con Emmett...

— Ya verás Alice, ya verás... — murmuré para mí misma. Sabía que Lily lo decía en serio, Alice le compraba todo lo que ella quisiera. Suspiré. — Tómalo y vámonos — dije derrotada. Ella saltó de felicidad y me regaló una gran sonrisa, de esas que me encantaba ver en su rostro, marcando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas y con un brillo especial en los ojos. Bendita niña, es terrible pero la amo.

— ¡Gracias tía! ¡Eres la mejor! — dijo acercándose para abrazar mis piernas, por lo que me agaché a su altura y correspondí su abrazo. Bien Bella, te ganó una enana de 4 años, me reprochó una voz en mi cabeza, pero la ignoré.

— Y tu eres una pequeña tramposa... — comenté haciendo que soltara una risita. — Ya, vamos a casa, tu madre ha de estarnos esperando... — comenté volviendo a mi postura normal. Ella solo me sonrió y asintió, abrazando al oso de peluche después de entregarme la muñeca. Noté rápidamente el por qué de su elección: la muñeca se parecía a su madre. Sonreí mientras la dejaba en el carrito cuidadosamente, sobre las otras cosas que compraría.

Una vez que había pagado las cosas y nos habíamos subido al auto de Rosalie, ya que ella no quería que llevara a Lillian en mi ''camioneta chatarra'', como ella la llamaba, le puse música a Lillian, quien no tardó en quedarse dormida. Habíamos pasado todo el día buscando una cadena que nos había pedido Rosalie para el cumpleaños de Emmett, que sería en una semana, y haciendo unos encargos para la duende. Definitivamente debía estar cansada. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y sonreí enternecida por la imagen de mi hermosa sobrina dormida en su asiento de su seguridad abrazada al oso de peluche. Era perfecta.

Me preguntaba qué haría Alice, había estado extraña en la mañana y no me había llamado ni una sola vez en toda la tarde. Eso era extraño, y más en ella. Algo debía estar planeando. ¿Debía llamarla o no? Si la llamaba corría el riesgo de tener un accidente a causa de descubrir lo que podía estar haciendo; pero si no la llamaba podía... Mmm... ¿Quedarme con la curiosidad? Sí, creo que eso era lo peor que podía pasarme. Sonreí. Me quedaría con la curiosidad, esperaría a preguntarle cuando llegara al apartamento. Lo cual sería en... en... ¡¿2 horas? Malditos viajes a Seattle. ¿Por qué no hacían un centro comercial más grande en Port Angeles? Así no tendría que ser la sirviente de la Barbie y la duende. Suspiré. Ni modo, esperaría, pensé mientras subía un poco el volumen de la radio.

_5 minutos después..._

— ¡Hola, Alice! — Saludé con voz casual, intentando ocultar mi curiosidad.

— Hey, Bella — Saludó y, por el tono de su voz, supe que estaba sonriendo. — ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? — preguntó haciéndose la importante. Diablos, tonta duende con complejo de vidente.

— A nada en especial, querida... — Dije imitando su actitud. El silencio del otro lado de la línea me hizo soltar una carcajada. Sabía que no le gustaba ser imitada y yo lo hacía bien. — Solo quería saber cómo estabas — Admití. — No me has llamado en todo el día y eso es raro... — comenté esperando alguna respuesta como ''es que olvidé donde puse el teléfono'' o ''tuve que salir y lo dejé''.

— Oh, eso... — Escuché su melodiosa risita — Es que no tenía motivos para llamar y andaba algo ocupada... — contestó como si se hablara del clima. Más extraño aún.

— ¿Ocupada? ¿En qué? — Pregunté sin poder evitarlo, no podía con la curiosidad.

— Nada importante, solo conseguía una cita a ciegas para ti y para mí — Respondió con total naturalidad, dejándome sin palabras.

**Alice P.O.V.**

— ¡Pequeña duende! — Fue su saludo antes de sentir sus fuertes brazos levantándome del piso y dándome un fuerte abrazo del oso.

— ¡Emmett! — Contesté como pude media sofocada por el fuerte abrazo en el que me envolvía, palmeé sus brazos intentando que aflojara el apretón — ai...re... Emm... air...e...

— Oh, perdona — soltó su abrazo liberándome — ya sabes que me emociono y no mido la fuerza — dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras entraba a la casa y miraba escaleras arriba — ¿ya esta lista mi muñeca? — preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos, como siempre que hablaba de ella.

— Claro... — dije con trabajos mientras trataba de recobrar el aire que se me había ido con el apretón. Un par de segundos más tarde, me enderecé y lo seguí hasta la escalera — Claro que ya esta lista, solo se estaba dando los últimos toques… — Ambos nos volteamos a ver y rodamos los ojos

— Rose — dijimos al mismo tiempo y reímos. Los "últimos toques" indicaban que al menos teníamos unos 15 o 20 minutos más antes de que ella bajara o se apareciera.

— Bueno y… ¿en donde están mi princesa y Bella? — preguntó mientras se encaminaba a la sala y se desplomaba en el sillón, para esperar a su "muñeca" como llamaba a Rose.

Lo seguí hasta la sala y, de un salto, me senté en uno de los sillones tomando un cojín para abrazarlo — Bella se llevó a Lilly para que la acompañara a hacer las compras — Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso implicaba; esa niña definitivamente había sacado ese gusto de mí.

— Uhhh — dijo Emmett con una risotada. Él también conocía perfectamente a su hija y su afición por querer todo en cuanto pisaba una tienda. Reí junto con él.

— ¡Lo sé! Ya las veo regresando con media juguetería — le dije en forma de burla.

— La consienten mucho… — hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos — Ya las quiere más a ustedes que a mí. Además a mí tampoco me consienten… — Reí mas fuerte sin poder evitarlo. Emmett era como un niño pequeño, pero sumamente desarrollado

— Oh vamos… Tienes que dejar que sus tías la consientan. Además, tú tienes esposa que te consiente por nosotras — Comenté rodando los ojos ligeramente.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que me consiente! — Se enderezó en su lugar y movió las cejas de arriba abajo — Deberías de ver en la habitación, cuando los dos estamos…

— ¡Alto! — Casi grité, levantando las manos frente a mí — Para por favor, realmente no quiero oír esa clase de detalles — Debí de haber puesto una cara sumamente graciosa porque él comenzó a carcajearse en su lugar, yo solo lo miré con los ojos en blanco y le saqué la lengua.

— Está bien duendecilla, sin detalles — dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento y limpiándose unas lagrimitas que le habían escapado por la risa. Se levantó del sillón en donde estaba y se sentó a un lado mío, pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros — Hablando de eso… Dime, cuándo van a conseguir tu y Bella quien las consienta y les de todo eso que… — Un escalofrió me recorrió y puse mi mano sobre su boca impidiendo que continuara.

— Ya veo hacia dónde vas… — Reí sin poder evitarlo y negué levemente. En realidad que Emmett era único. — Pues no lo sé… No conozco a nadie interesante por el momento… — Fruncí un poco el ceño. En realidad él había tocado un punto. Hacía tiempo que ni Bella ni yo salíamos y la verdad es que yo me sentía algo sola.

— ¡Ah, pero pequeña! ¿No has oído de los servicios de citas? Hay muchos por internet o en las guías telefónicas o… ¡qué sé yo! — dijo manoteando y distrayéndose por un momento con los cojines del sillón.

— Bueno sí, sé que existen, pero no sé… — Pensé por un par de segundos. La idea no era tan mala en sí. Conocer gente nueva no podía hacer daño ¿o sí? Me levanté de un salto del sillón, espantando a Emmett quien me vio con cara de miedo.

— Uy, algo estás pensando duende… ¡Conozco esa cara! — Sus ojos reflejaban un poco de miedo y curiosidad. Y es que él, como todos, sabía que cuando me proponía algo, era imparable.

— ¡Oh si! — Comencé a dar brincos de arriba a abajo en mi lugar. Sinceramente hacía tiempo que no había tenido una idea tan genial. — ¡Conseguiré novios! — chillé comenzando a aplaudir. — Será divertido conocer a gente nueva. Puedo subir mi perfil y el de Bella a internet y hablar a los servicios de citas y…

— ¡Por dios Alice, no hagas eso! — Para el alivio de Emmett, quien parecía ahora mareado por mi reciente muestra de entusiasmo, la voz de Rosalie me detuvo desde la parte baja de la escalera. Ella se encaminó hasta donde Emmett y yo estábamos y me dirigió una mirada de desaprobación — Alice, entiendo que quieras salir y eso, pero sinceramente, me parece que sería rebajarse demasiado el entrar en ese tipo cosas — Hice una pequeña mueca de puchero y detuve mis saltos.

— ¡Pero Rose! ¿De qué otra forma vamos a conocer a alguien? — Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho — ¿Acaso prefieres que vayamos a un bar a conocer a los primeros que encontremos? — Pregunté agitando mis brazos.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que no! — Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas; ella también podía ser algo terca y más en estas cosas — Pero tampoco eso de las citas por internet. Sería arriesgarse demasiado ¿no crees osito? — Ambas volteamos a ver a Emmett que contemplaba a Rose con la boca abierta.

Ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera dicho, o hecho, nada en todo ese rato. Rodé los ojos y Rose se acerco a él con esa mirada en los ojos de cuando tenía una idea.

— Mi osito, tengo una idea… — Se acercó más a él y lo besó suavemente — ¿No me habías dicho que dos de tus amigos estaban de vacaciones en la ciudad y que estaban solteros? — Preguntó.

— Espera, no… — Emmett enarcó una ceja mirando fijamente a Rose — No creo que sea buena idea muñequita. Sería una posición incómoda para mí y…

— ¡Por favor, Emmett, por favor! — Mi pequeño chillido lo distrajo.

Al principio se negó, pero 5 minutos más tarde (un convincente beso por parte de Rose y mi mejor cara de puchero), él hablaba por teléfono con sus amigos arreglando una cita a ciegas.

Un rato más tarde despedí a Rose y a Emmett que salían para pasar un día juntos y a solas, mientras yo me disponía a planear todo para el día siguiente ¡Había tanto que hacer! Compras que planear, en fin. ¡Tenía que contarle a Bella! Pero… Oh... Conociéndola no estaría muy feliz que digamos, así que opté por una opción. Si no le hablaba en todo el día (como era mi costumbre), le picaría la curiosidad. Ella no resistiría llamarme para ver qué pasaba y esa sería mi entrada.

Como lo esperaba, más tarde ese día mi celular vibró

— ¡Hola, Alice! — Me saludó tratando de ocultar su curiosidad, para lo cual por cierto era muy mala.

— Hey, Bella — le dije con un tono de voz relajado mientras una gran sonrisa cubría mi rostro — ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? — le pregunté orgullosa, de nuevo no me había equivocado e iba a aprovechar eso por supuesto.

— A nada en especial, querida... — entrecerré los ojos y guardé silencio, molesta al escucharla imitarme. Como odiaba que lo hiciera — Solo quería saber cómo estabas. No me has llamado en todo el día y eso es raro.

— Oh, eso... — de nuevo el buen humor volvió y reí, sin poder evitarlo, ante su curiosidad — Es que no tenía motivos para llamar y andaba algo ocupada... — decidí torturarla un poco, vengándome por su mala imitación.

— ¿Ocupada? ¿En qué? — su curiosidad era ya completamente obvia en el tono nervioso de su voz así que decidí decírselo de una.

— Nada importante, solo conseguía una cita a ciegas para ti y para mí... — lo dije de la manera más natural posible, sabiendo que ella entraría casi en shock por eso, y el silencio al otro lado de la línea me lo confirmo – Respira Bella, vas manejando — dije con una risita.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? — Literalmente pude escuchar como respiraba de nuevo cuando se lo recordé, aun así, su pregunta salió en un pequeño gritito ahogado.

— Que nos conseguí una cita, Bella — Dije de nuevo tratando de contener la risa. Sin embargo, la conocía y sabía como se pondría, así que antes de que saliera por completo del shock, continúe — Por cierto, no tenemos nada que ponernos así que mañana vamos de compras en la mañana y reservé dos citas en el salón de belleza y otras cosas. Te espero a ti y a Lily en casa, voy a seguir arreglando cosas — colgué el teléfono soltando la risa. Eso me iba a costar cuando llegaran a casa, pero qué importaba. Siempre obtenía lo que me proponía, y así, subí a mi habitación.

— ¡Mary Alice Brandon! — Hora y media más tarde, escuché su grito desde la planta baja de la casa. Bajé las escaleras dando saltitos, ignorándola.

— ¡Lily! — Medio grité emocionada tomándola en brazos y caminando con ella hasta la parte trasera de la casa — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día con tía Bella? ¿Te compró muchas cosas? — Pregunté escuchando los pasos de una furiosa Bella acercarse y la cara de Lillian me lo confirmaba: estaba en problemas.

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? :D

Dejen su opinión con un review. Vamos, saben que quieren :D Y no les cuesta nadita. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Sí? *-*

Aún no sabemos si publicaremos semanal o cada 15 días más o menos, recuerden que no lo escribe una sola persona sino 2.

_Ps. A los que leen ''**¿Juegos del destino o del amor?**'', estoy terminando con el próximo capítulo. No tardaré mucho, lo prometo. _

Kisses,

Krys'ells ^^


End file.
